


Eavesdropping

by LurKingFisher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Slavery, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LurKingFisher/pseuds/LurKingFisher
Summary: Eiji is trapped in the closet while his vampire masters bang. It sucks in the bad way.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sekiraku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekiraku/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340168) by [Sekiraku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekiraku/pseuds/Sekiraku). 
  * Inspired by [Eiji and Felix](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849708) by [Sekiraku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sekiraku/pseuds/Sekiraku). 



> Just a rambling what if thought thing. Because Eiji needs more trauma. (Not really.) Haven't really tried to be consistent with characterisation. And this happens at the same time as the first chapter of Sacrifice.

"Oh, yes, Annie, just like that." 

The door would never be thick enough to block out the sounds from the other room. The slurping sounds left little to the imagination and for a moment Eiji imagined... 

No! He was nothing. He would never be asked to perform such duties. Even now it made little sense that it was Lord Antony performing the subservient role. 

The door might not block out the sounds but at least it stopped them from noticing that Eiji was there. 

Not that they ever noticed him. It could have lead to some embarassing situations if Eiji were not completely numb to all that he'd witnessed in the six years where he had served as Lord Antony's attendant. 

They cared not if he was standing quietly in the room trying to shield his eyes from their trysting and not draw any attention. They cared not if he was there, in his 'room' which was really more of a closet, while they spent hours pounding away at eachother. 

Eiji had learned to listen before he entered. He had learned to stand still, and not attract the eye. He particularly knew to avoid Marcus' gaze. And he knew when he has to close the door to his room and try and block out the sounds by repeating his lists over and over in his head.

The moans. The gasps. The incessant rhythmic thumping. The liquid body sounds. He did not picture any of what they were doing. Instead he focused on his lists of unsexy things. To do anything else, regardless of his training, would have been extremely inappropriate.

There was a pause. It was over. Hopefully. Eiji could return to his duties. He just needed to wait for Marcus to leave.

"I don’t know how you can stand it," Lord Antony grumbled. "They’re all so soft and weak… It would be like sticking it in a jelly. And anyhow, they’re humans! It's hardly a step above fucking a pig or a cow. Like admitting you couldn’t do any better. And who knows where they've been? It’s filthy!"

Eiji always made certain to scrub himself clean. He always tried to be flawless. Pristine. It was never going enough. 

The fucking continued outside. 

"We could swap our humans, sit and chat while they sucked us off, make them play with each other, maybe grab one of them and get him on all fours, and I could push into his mouth while you take the other hole-"

Eiji didn't imagine it. Didn't think what it would have been like with Akito who had been so beautiful and perfect and Lord Marcus' to torment as he pleased. Eiji felt guilt every time there was that relief that he'd somehow escaped that fate. That Lord Antony considered him so disgusting he wasn't even worth sharing.

There was a loud knock. Eiji shuddered. Surely no one would be so unobservant as to interupt. There had been another time. A warning. So much blood. 

"Theo lets them get old and shriveled and cowardly. I wouldn't touch one like that."

Eiji was a coward hiding here in his room. He would never get old. Never get shriveled. Not that it mattered. He would never be desirable. He would never be touched.

"Remember, you have to make them last six years. If you break this one, I'm not letting you pick another. You'll have to drink from the communal stock like everyone else."

Dread crawled down Eiji's spine. If no one wanted him, if there was no place for him, he'd end up in the communal stock. Lord Marcus could have him whenever he wanted. If he wanted. 

He could be grabbed and put on all fours. Forced to serve them.

It could happen over and over again.

Eiji tried to block out the sounds from the other room. They fucked for hours, and when they finished, when they finally left the room, it was left to Eiji to clean up the mess they'd left.

There were no stains he had not seen before as he piled the filthy sheets into the laundry hamper. The blood was just a natural part of it. He worked on making the room spotless, the bed as pristine as it had been before. And then he did all he could to wash the stench from himself. 

It would be over soon. But the uncertainty of the future terrified him almost as much as the emptineess of now.


End file.
